BENEDICTION
by chrmisha
Summary: Harry Potter is gravely ill and his time is running out. Desperate, he seeks out Severus Snape for help. Can Snape and Harry's friends work together to find a cure in time? HP/SS. Post-Hogwarts. COMPLETE. I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from these stories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There is now a PREQUEL to this story!

* * *

 _Harry Potter was dying._

Snape hurled the glass vial at the dungeon wall, where it shattered into shards of crystal as turquoise potion dripped down the stones. Another failure. Cursing loudly, he swept his arm across the bench, violently knocking the cauldron, potion vials, and ingredients to the floor. Time was running out.

Hands on the counter, he hung his head, his chest heaving. Tears began to fall, tears he hadn't let himself cry these past three months. He gasped for breath as the tears turned to sobs. Was there no hope?

He pushed away from the bench, his back hitting the dungeon wall. Slowly, he slid down it, coming to rest on the cold stone floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. He gasped for breath and pulled at his hair. He hadn't sobbed like this since he'd kicked Potter out of his life 13 years ago.

 _Thirteen wasted years_!

He slammed a fist against the flagstones. Potter had a couple of months left to live at most, and Severus had wasted thirteen years that they could have had together; some of that time which could have been used to find a cure.

Head in his hands, Severus swore and shook his head. How had it come to this?

He startled at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"Professor, Harry is asking for you."

Severus nodded and got to his feet, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Here, Professor," Luna Lovegood said, handing him a bright yellow handkerchief that had colorful butterflies embroidered on it.

Severus frowned, and then grabbed the proffered eyesore.

"You can keep it, sir," Luna said. "It's charmed to bring good luck."

Severus snorted. "If only it worked," Severus muttered.

Luna patted Severus on the shoulder. "I'll get you and Harry some tea," she said as she drifted toward his small kitchenette.

"Harry," Severus said as he sat beside the man that lay in his bed.

"Hi Sev," Harry replied, trying to smile. "I was thinking that maybe it was time."

"Time for what?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"To invite my friends over," Harry said, wincing in pain as he shifted on the mattress.

Severus glowered at him. "You are _not_ giving up, Potter!"

The expression of resignation on Harry's face made Severus burn with anger and fear. " _I_ am not giving up!" Severus proclaimed.

"I know, Severus," Harry said. "But I'd like to see my friends."

They'd had this conversation many times, and Severus knew what Harry's was asking. Harry wanted to start saying his good-byes.

Severus wanted to howl in agony and decry the injustice of it all. "Harry…" Severus began.

"It's alright, Sev," Harry said. "I'm not giving up. I'm just… I just want to be prepared, that's all."

Severus turned away, hiding his distress from the man in his bed. "How's the pain?" Severus choked out.

"Not great," Harry said.

"Do you want some more pain potion?" Severus asked immediately.

"No, if I take too much, I can't think straight or stay awake."

Severus nodded, wishing he had a better solution to offer.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?" Severus murmured.

"Kiss me?"

Severus looked toward the ceiling and swallowed back his tears. He cleared his throat a couple of times, trying to get control of his emotions. Then he leaned down and placed soft lips against his partner's. It wasn't enough. It would _never_ be enough. But Harry was so fragile these days, not breakable as much as in constant pain. Even the lightest touch hurt him.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?" Severus responded.

"Love you," Harry said.

Severus closed his eyes, trying to hold back the wetness gathered behind his lashes. "Love you, too, brat," he whispered, knowing that only camping here on death's doorstep had enabled him to say the words aloud.

* * *

At his desk, Snape scratched out missives to be sent to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood was already in residence.

* * *

At 2:50 pm, he heard the small stampede of chattering witches and wizards approach his office. As it was the summer break and he had requested this meeting, there was no doubt in his mind as to their identities.

"Professor Longbottom," Snape greeted as the man stepped inside. He was dressed in casual summer robes, dirt caked under his fingernails as was typical of a herbology professor. He looked a bit lost and confused as always.

Ginevra Weasley stepped in next, looking harried in her second-hand robes, a sleeping newborn strapped to her bosom.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger came in next. Weasley was wearing Auror robes and Granger was wearing a plain but becoming set of summer robes. Both greeted him warmly, if a bit warily.

"Let us commence this reunion in my private quarters, shall we?" Snape offered. He turned from their confused faces and led the way into his study, where he'd configured the couch and other furniture into a conference table and chairs.

When Luna floated in, carrying a tea service and biscuits, the former students all looked taken aback.

"Luna!" Ronald exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Luna smiled her ethereal smile and said, "Tea, Ronald?"

Once everyone was seated and served, Luna sat next to Neville and briefly placed her hand over Snape's, causing some raised eyebrows.

Snape ignored the glances and contemplated how to begin this conversation. In the end, he said simply: "Harry Potter is dying."

That caused an uproar, with Weasley on his feet, his wand raised, before Granger could calm him and get him to sit back down. Longbottom looked stunned, but Ginevra seemed lit by some inner flame.

"What do you mean, _dying_?" Ginevra inquired.

Snape took a deep breath. "Potter showed up at my doorstep three months ago…"

"He what?" Weasley shouted.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Let the Professor speak."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," Snape said. "Potter came to me requesting help."

"You?" Weasley demanded, before Granger shushed him again.

Ignoring Weasley, Snape continued. "He was suffering from an unknown ailment that has continued to worsen. He had seen numerous healers, but none had been able to offer any assistance."

Swallowing, Snape added, "He sought me out to see if I could brew a potion…" To what? Stop the disease's progression? End his suffering?

Granger had listened attentively. "What is wrong with him, sir?"

"That is not clear," Snape replied. Weasley snorted, but Snape continued. "However, it seems that his magic is leaving him, and as it does, his life force seems to be draining away with it." Snape swallowed convulsively, the words costing him to admit it.

Granger covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Furthermore," Snape added, "he is in constant pain. The lightest touch disturbs him."

Longbottom groaned.

"How long has he been ill?" Granger asked.

"About two years, from what he's told me," Snape responded.

"He never said anything to us," Granger lamented, her eyes brimming with wetness.

"Where is he?" Weasley demanded.

"Here," Snape said simply.

"Here?" Weasley said incredulously, jumping to his feet again. "What have you done to him?"

Out of patience, Snape opened his mouth to give the idiot a piece of his mind, when Luna spoke.

"Ronald," she said, "Harry came to Professor Snape because Harry knew the good Professor would help him. Professor Snape has been taking care of Harry for months, and brewing potions night and day to try and cure him."

Granger pulled Weasley back down, and the auror didn't resist.

"How did you come to be here, Luna?" Longbottom asked.

"The nargles," Luna replied, as if that made perfect sense.

"Can we see him?" Ginevra asked, shifting the babe, who continued to sleep.

"Shortly," Snape said. "He's asleep at the moment." Snape pulled out a glass cube, which glowed light blue, and set it on the table. "It turns green when he is awake, yellow when he's in pain, and red if…"

"If he's about to cross over," Luna finished for Snape.

Silence filled the room as each digested that.

"What can we do to help?" Longbottom asked.

"I am not sure," Snape said. "I have tried everything I can think of, but nothing has slowed the progress of the disease."

"Is he cursed?" Ginevra asked.

"It does not appear to be so," Snape replied.

"Has this been seen before?" Granger asked.

"I have found a few cases that have been documented throughout Wizarding history, but their etiology is unclear."

"What happened to those blokes?" Weasley asked.

Snape grimaced. "They died."

"Why didn't he tell us sooner?" Granger cried.

"I believe," Snape said, "that he wished to be recovered before he saw you so as not to worry you."

"That sounds like Harry," Weasley commented.

"And now?" Ginevra asked.

Snape looked away.

Luna spoke then. "Harry wants to say good-bye," Luna said. "But I think we can do more than that."

Luna looked around at Harry's assembled friends. "We helped with Harry when he went to the Ministry in our fifth year, and we helped Harry when he defeated Lord Voldemort. I think we can help Harry overcome this as well."

The quiet confidence in her voice had Snape spinning to stare at her. "What are you saying?"

Touching Snape's shoulder, she said, "We are some of the brightest minds in Britain, and we know Harry best. If anyone can come up with a way to help him, it will be us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, Severus," Harry murmured as he lay beside Snape that night.

"Whatever for?" Snape asked, his voice gruff and he lay on his side, studying the man beside him. Potter looked frail and weak, and it broke Snape's heart to see him that way.

"For everything, really. For letting me stay here and putting up with me, for the potions, for my friends…"

"Silly child," Snape replied, knowing full well that it had been a long time since Potter was a child.

"I really appreciate all you've done for me."

"Stop talking like that, Potter," Snape said.

Potter smiled sadly. "Has the 'dream team' come up with anything new?"

Snape snorted. Harry had started calling the daily collective meetings of himself, Lovegood, Granger, Longbottom, and both Weasleys the 'dream team.' "I dare say they are sufficiently engaged and eager," he reported.

"It's alright, you know," Harry replied. "Albus always said death was the next great adventure. And I'll get to see my parents again."

"Potter…" Snape said through gritted teeth. He _hated_ when Harry spoke like this.

"My only regret will be leaving you, us, this…" Harry said with a feeble wave, "unfinished."

"Stop talking this way. I haven't given up hope yet."

"Funny," Harry responded. "It used to be the other way around. Me the optimist and you the pessimist."

"I don't find it funny at all," Snape replied.

"You know what I mean," Harry said, wincing in pain.

Snape wanted to scream and tear his hair out at Potter's suffering. He wanted to crush the man to his chest and never let go. He wanted to kiss him until their lips ached, and make love to him until they both fell into a sound sleep together, wrapped in each other's arms. But all he could do was lie beside the man he loved and watch as death got closer to claiming him each and every day, tearing Snape's heart to pieces along the way.

* * *

"How is he today?" Granger inquired.

"The same," Snape said, not wanting to admit to himself, much less the others, that Harry was a little bit worse than the day before.

"I had a thought," Longbottom said. "It's not a great thought, but, well, something occurred to me last night. You said that Harry's magical core was dying, right professor?"

Snape nodded.

"Well, does he really _need_ his magical core?" When everyone looked at him like he was a complete idiot, Longbottom said, "I mean, Muggles don't have a magical core and there still alive. Could, maybe, Harry live without his magic? Like a Muggle?"

Snape considered this.

"Would it be possible to separate him from his magical core?" Ginevra asked, sans baby today.

"I don't know…" Granger began.

"I think it's unlikely," Snape said. "Magic is imbued in our very DNA. I am not sure that it could be separated out. Although, Longbottom, it is an interesting idea. I will have to give it some thought."

"I had an idea too," Granger said, speaking in a quiet tone that made Snape all the more curious.

Granger glanced at Ron and frowned.

"I am not sure how appropriate it is, though," she murmured.

"Spit it out," Ginevra said, taking the words from Snape's mouth.

"Well, sir," Granger said, looking at Snape. "It's a bit, um…. unconventional," she said at last. She glanced again at Weasley. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I was reading about ancient binding rituals, you know, to try and find some way to bind Harry's magic or soul to this earth."

"Go on," Snape encouraged, fully aware that only Luna knew the full extent of the relationship between Potter and himself.

"Well," Granger said, biting her lip, "there is a ritual where a witch or wizard can bind their partner to them. And it sort of becomes like the prophesy, except it would be like: _Neither can die, while the other survives._ "

A trickle of hope spread through Snape. "Let me see it," he demanded.

Granger grimaced. "It's a bit more complicated than that, I'm afraid to say. It involves… um…" Granger seemed to gather her courage. "It involves _sex magic_ , sir."

"What's that?" Weasley boomed.

"It means that, in order for the binding to hold, the couple must be, um," Granger said, blushing furiously, " _intimate_ , on a fairly regular basis."

"They have to have _SEX_?" Weasley asked, aghast.

"Yes, Ronald, they have to have sex," Ginevra shot back. "Just like you and Hermione do, considering you have three children."

Weasley goggled. Longbottom shifted uncomfortably in his chair. But Luna, damn her, smiled.

"Well," Luna said, "I don't think that will be a problem at all."

Snape buried his head in his hands. He was a private person at the best of times. To be exposed like this to Potter's friends was more than he could stand.

"Snape and Harry?" Weasley fairly shouted. "No way."

"Professor…" Granger said, her voice tentative. "Are you and Harry…"

Snape groaned.

Ginevra spoke up. "And Harry's on board, so to speak?"

"You'd have to ask him," Snape uttered.

"Yes, I'm on board."

Everyone at the table jumped at the sound of Potter's voice.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

But it was Snape who was first on his feet and by Potter's side. "What are you doing up?" Snape asked, wrapping a steadying arm around the man's waist.

"Wanted a glass of water," Harry said, nodding to everyone.

Luna waved her wand and conjured an over-stuff reclining arm chair with foot rest between herself and Snape's chair at the table. "Come sit with us, Harry," she said.

Snape helped Harry over to the chair and eased the man into it.

"I'll get the water," Luna stated.

Snape sat beside Harry and Harry reached out and took Snape's hand. In front of all of his friends. Snape felt something catch in his chest.

"Ron, close your mouth," Harry chided with a smile and his best mate snapped his mouth shut, his cheeks going red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione was beaming. Ginevra was studying them as if they were a newly released racing broom. Longbottom just looked dumbstruck. Luna, when she returned with a glass of water for Harry, as well as a pitcher of lemonade, looked as if nothing new or interesting had occurred.

"Tell me more about the binding," Harry said.

"Well," Hermione said, pulling the book from her bag, opening it to the correct spot, and passing it to Snape, "it looks fairly simple. I mean, the ritual is a bit complicated, and there is a potion to be brewed, but overall, it mostly just requires two willing participants."

Weasley made a choking sound and Ginevra punched him in the arm.

"It was used in ancient times to ensure a partner's safety, especially in times of battle when the man was off fighting and the woman was home alone with the children," Granger added.

"So it is a lifelong bond?" Snape inquired.

"Yes," Granger said. "It doesn't say anything about disbanding it."

Harry made a sound of distress.

Severus glanced sharply at him. A quick look, a bit of silent communication, and Snape was on his feet, hurriedly leaving the room. He returned moments later with three potions, which Harry drank with gratitude.

"Harry," Ron said, "Are you sure you are okay with this? Bonding to Snape, I mean?" Ron said, glancing at Snape contempt and distaste.

"You'd rather I die?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not, mate, I…"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Harry said, laying his head back and closing his eyes. "I love him."

"You love Professor Snape?" Longbottom asked.

"Yes," Harry said, sounding tired. "For a long time now."

"Since when?" Weasley demanded.

"Since after the war," Harry admitted. Catching Severus's gaze, Harry added, "I told him that, and then he sent me away."

Silence hung in the room.

"Harry…" Snape said. He adored Potter, but this was _not_ the place to discuss their relationship.

Harry smiled weakly. "All that matters is that I love him, and he loves me. So, if he's willing to be stuck with me…"

"If I'm willing to be stuck with you…" Snape said with a snort, knowing full well it would be Harry stuck with him, not the other way around.

"That's what I said," Harry repeated, "then I'm game."

"And you're willing to be stuck with him?" Weasley asked in disbelief, although it was what Snape was thinking as well.

Everyone ignored Weasley.

Snape cleared his throat before speaking. "If he'll have me, it would be my honor."

Luna started humming the tune of 'here comes the bride,' much to Snape's chagrin. "Well that settles it then," Luna announced.

"Will Harry still have his magic?" Longbottom asked.

"I'm not sure..." Granger said. "If they are bonded, he can't die. But I don't know how the bond will affect Harry's magic. If it causes their magic to mingle, then Harry's might become stronger and Professor Snape's weaker."

"That is possible," Snape said.

"Or," Hermione added, "Harry may continue to lose his magic and will, in essence, be a squib or a Muggle."

"I can live with that," Harry said. Then he glanced significantly at Snape.

"There is still one problem," Snape stated. "Harry can't go on if the pain continues."

"Do you know what is causing the pain?" Ginevra asked.

"We assume it's the breakdown of his magical core," Snape responded. "But there's no way to be sure."

Snape glanced at Harry, but his eyes were closed, his face relaxed in repose. Snape summoned a blanket and reclined the chair with his wand. Harry moaned softly as he rolled to his side, his features creasing in pain before relaxing again as he slept facing Snape. Snape's heart crumbled a little more at the sight. Binding or magic or no, he couldn't let Harry suffer indefinitely.

"Has he seen a Muggle doctor?" Granger asked tentatively.

"Yes," Snape replied. "They have no explanation either."

"I didn't think they would, but you never know," Granger said.

Ginevra spoke up. "You are managing his pain right now with potions, right?"

"Yes," Snape said, "but there are side effects, and he continues to need a stronger dose as time goes on."

"Do you think the pain will stop once his magical core is depleted?" Longbottom asked.

"No one knows," Snape said.

Granger rested her chin on her hands. "It would be good to know how the binding words, what it does. Perhaps your magic and good health will strengthen Harry." Frowning, she added, "but it could also go the other way."

"Professor," Ginevra said, "can you tell how the potion works from the ingredients?"

Snape glanced at Harry to make sure he was resting peacefully before pulling the book toward him and studying the potion's ingredients. "I have some idea, but I will need to spend some time studying it." Glancing up, Snape pinned Longbottom, who looked uncomfortable at the attention.

"Longbottom, I could use your help gathering some of the plant ingredients."

"I'd be happy to help," Longbottom replied.

"Professor," Hermione said, "do you think you might be able to modify the binding potion or incantation so that it could help Harry's pain?"

"That is what I was thinking as well, Ms. Granger," Snape said. "I will need to think further on it." Pulling out his wand, Snape duplicated the pages in the book so that everyone could have their own copy. "I think we should all ponder this overnight and discuss our ideas tomorrow."

Harry cried out in his sleep, and Snape instantly turned his attention to the man. Snape touched Potter's forehead, checking for fever, and then ran his hand gently through Harry's messy dark hair.

"How much time does he have left?" Ginevra asked boldly.

Snape cringed at the question. "Not long, I don't think," Snape responded. "He hides it well, but his body is already shutting down. I'd be surprised if he could last more than a week or two more."

There was a collective gasp around the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginevra demanded angrily.

"I just did," Snape retorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's mind churned with complications. He wished they'd have found the binding spell sooner. As it was, he didn't know if it would be too little, too late. He hadn't been able to find any cases like Harry's to know what the effect would be on either of them. He was willing to try it, willing to forgo his life to save Harry, but he had no idea if it would even work. He certainly didn't want to tie Harry to a life of constant pain and misery.

And how would they even complete the binding? After the incantation and potion, they would need to have sex to activate and solidify the bond. Snape couldn't even touch Harry without causing him pain, much less make love to him. He ran his hands through his hair. Maybe Harry wouldn't need to be conscious for that part. He could sedate him. He hated the idea of taking Harry while he was unconscious, but if it could save him…

He looked down at the man lying beside him. Harry's eyes sockets were shadowed with what looked like purple bruises, his skin was sunken and sallow. His fingers curled inward, as if even in sleep, he was clenching them against the pain. It hurt to see Harry this way. Snape tipped his head back, blinking back the useless tears. He had told Harry he hadn't given up, but he wasn't sure that was true. Was he wasting what little time they had left together chasing a fool's dream? Would he regret not spending what precious moments they had left together? But how could he forgive himself for not trying everything?

"Professor…"

Snape snapped his head up, meeting Luna's gaze. He cleared his throat a few times before he could speak. "Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"I brought you some tea," she said kindly, setting it down on the bedside table. Then she sat beside him and took his hand into hers.

"It takes a very brave person to choose to risk one's life to save another's," Luna said, her too-large eyes studying him. "It takes an even braver person to choose to let nature take its course without interfering."

Snape stared at the wisp of a witch and caught his breath. He buried his head in his free hand and sobbed, while Luna stroked his other hand. "You think I should let him go?" he asked.

"I think there is no right answer," she replied. "And sometimes, the burden of choosing is too much for one to bear."

"What does that mean?" Snape lamented, desperate for any bit of wisdom or comfort he could find.

Luna met his gaze with compassion. "Perhaps we should ask Harry."

* * *

The next afternoon, when Snape and the Dream Team reconvened, the room was abuzz with ideas.

Snape sat back and listened. Harry had made his choice. If Snape deemed their plan reasonable, Harry would consent to one try. If it failed, for whatever reason, then they would forgo any further attempts, and Snape would do what he could to keep Harry comfortable.

"We have one chance," Snape said. "One chance to get this right. Once chance, and very little time."

No one stated the obvious: That the ritual was so old that no record of its effects could be found; that Harry was so unstable the ritual itself might kill him; that no one knew the effect it would have on Snape; that even if the binding succeeded, Harry might still be in constant pain.

Granger dashed the tears from her eyes. "Before we try anything, we have to know what our goals are. Otherwise," she said, her voice breaking, "we only risk hurting Harry more, and Professor Snape as well."

"Save Harry's life," Weasley stated.

"And make sure he's not in pain, not suffering," Longbottom added.

"He needs to be able to withstand the ritual itself," Ginevra said, which is what Snape was thinking as well.

"We need to ensure Professor Snape's safety," Granger said.

"No, we do not," Snape said. "I am well aware of the risks. I am willing to forfeit my life if need be."

"Professor…" Granger began.

"This is not open for discussion," Snape stated.

Longbottom bit his lip. "What about his magic?"

"That's secondary," Snape said. "He can live without magic."

"Who would want to though?" Weasley commented.

"It's better than dying, you git," Ginevra said, and Snape quite agreed.

"He needs to have a life worth living," Lovegood said in her dreamy voice.

Everyone glanced between Luna and Snape.

"I can see to that," Snape muttered, "as long as the rest can be managed."

"He'll have us," Weasley said defiantly.

"Of course he will," Granger said, patting his arm. "Anything else?" Granger asked, writing each objective in one column, and making notes in another.

"Well, the binding spell will save Harry's life," Granger summarized. "That is probably the easiest part. The hard

der parts are ensuring that Harry is pain free and getting him through the ritual."

"Would a strengthening solution help Harry get through the ritual?" Longbottom asked.

"Could you add a healing potion to the binding potion to get rid of the pain?" Granger inquired.

"Both are reasonable suggestions," Snape commented. But Luna had started doing something strange with her hands. It was distracting. "What is it, Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked.

"If potions could have helped Harry, they would have already," Luna said.

"What do you suggest then?" Snape said, doing his best to hold back his temper. They were out of time.

"Binding spells are ancient magic," she said. "They are powerful and strong and built of love and devotion." Luna laid her hand on Snape's arm. "It is not your potions or you words that will help Harry now, Severus. It is your intentions."

"My intentions?" Snape said, feeling his anger rise. "You know my intentions!" he bellowed.

"Luna's right," Hermione said, a look of understanding lighting up her features. "Ancient magic was about much more than potions and spells. It's almost a lost art today."

Ginevra spoke up then. "My mum always said that long ago, witches and wizards didn't use wands. They didn't need them. It was the strength of their intentions that determined the success of their spells."

"My gran says that once wizards made wands, they got lazy and their magic was diluted," Longbottom added.

"Sometimes, we are too close to see clearly," Luna pronounced.

Snape felt confused and exhausted. He hadn't slept more than a couple hours per night in days. And this seemed to simple.

"When you brew the potion, when you speak the incantation, it is the strength of your intentions toward Harry that will heal him," Luna declared.

"If it were as simple as that, he'd already be cured," Snape said bitterly.

"But it's the magic of the ritual that will bind your intentions to Harry," Hermione said. "The combination is what makes it so powerful."

* * *

After everyone left, Luna brought him a mug of tea. "You don't think it will work," Luna observed.

"It's childish, it's foolish. It's wishful thinking," Snape declared.

"Adults tend to forget the innocence of youth. Children believe without questioning. And as such, their magic can be some of the most untainted and strongest in the world."

Snape sipped his tea, considering her words. Then he shook his head. "It can't be that simple."

"Can't it?" she said. "Do you love Harry?"

Snape looked at her with haunted eyes. "You know I do."

"If you were to visualize your love for Harry, to give it a color and shape, what would it look like?"

With anyone else, Snape would have scoffed at the silly question. But this was Luna, who lived in a world of her own, and it drove him crazy just as much as it charmed him.

"White," he said. "Effervescent. And all encompassing. It has no shape because it has no bounds."

Luna smiled. "Is there anything within you that is purer than your love for Harry?"

Snape snorted. "No."

"So," Luna continued, "one could say that your love for Harry could be compared to the pure, innocent, untamed magic of a child. The most ancient and powerful magic there is."

Snape closed his eyes, wanting so badly to believe. "Tell me what I have to do," he rasped. "I would do anything for Harry."

"I know you would," Luna said, patting his hand. "Drink your tea, and I will tell you."

Snape took another sip, and another. He was starting to feel sleepy. "What if I don't do it right?"

"Is being with Harry your strongest desire?" Luna asked.

Snape took another sip, considering. "My strongest desire is to see Harry well. But after that, yes, I suppose it is."

"Then you have nothing to fear. No matter what happens, you will be together."

 _Neither can die, while the other survives._ "If he dies, I die too," Snape whispered in understanding.

"And you will still be together," Luna said.

Snape went to set his cup down, but Luna said, "Finish your tea, and then you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a new day."

Snape drained the last of his tea obediently. His limbs felt heavy and a bit tingly. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt too weak.

He looked sharply at Luna, who seemed fuzzy around the edges. "You didn't," he growled.

Her peaceful expression never wavered. "You need a good night's sleep, Professor. I knew you wouldn't rest otherwise." She raised her hand, staving off his protests. "It's dreamless sleep, and it will only last eight hours. I will stay with Harry, I promise."

Snape knew he should feel livid, but he could hardly keep his eyes open. "How did you mask the taste," he asked, his words slurring.

"I added pixie wings," Luna said, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: If you've been following this story from the beginning, I am sorry to report that I accidentally posted part of this chapter as Chapter 3. I realized my error and replaced it with the correct chapter. This is Chapter 4. You might have read some of it already, but this is longer that the chapter I mis-posted. Sorry about that. Enjoy._

* * *

Snape waited restlessly to begin. Although the potion for the binding spell was complex, it wasn't difficult. It merely required patience and attention to detail. And loathe as he was to admit it, both would have been difficult without a good night's sleep.

Luna entered the lab, humming softly under her breath. She sidled up beside Snape and said, "Today is a new day."

Snape grunted. "Shall I begin?"

Luna looked over the ingredients he had spread before him. Aside from the various bits of plants and other potions ingredients, a small fire had been started beneath the stainless steel cauldron. Two glass stirring rods balanced in individual beakers on one side, and his wand rested on the bench on the other. Two stainless steel flasks rested on the edge of the workspace, waiting for their respective potions.

"In a moment," Luna said. "First, let us sit by the fire."

"Miss Lovegood," Snape said, "There isn't time to waste…" he began, but still he didn't resist as Luna his hand and guided him to the two comfortable chairs before the fire in the corner of the lab.

Snape followed Lovegood's lead and sat as she did. He was anxious to get started brewing; patience was not his strong suit, especially not at a time like this.

"Today is a new day," Luna repeated.

Snape felt his annoyance flare. They didn't have time for Luna's musings!

Luna's voice took on an ethereal tone. "Today is the day you choose to share your magic with Harry Potter."

Snape stared, his attention now riveted by the otherworldliness of the witch beside him. She seemed to shimmer and glow, and the hair on the back of his neck prickled. "Luna?" he breathed.

Her voice dropped lower and her eyes slid shut. "Today is the day that you willingly offer your heart and soul, your magic and your essence, your health and your sanity, and everything you are, in the time-honored ritual of choosing a mate."

"Today is the day you will restore your mate to full health and happiness."

Snape caught his breath, seeing in his mind's eye days long past, after the Battle of Hogwarts, when Harry had come to him, desperation and longing in every line of his being. They had fallen together in a heap of lust and limbs and a desire to forget, to replace, the pain that had marked the boy's short life and Severus's longer one. What had begun as a quick coupling had turned into months of mutual soothing, and grown into something well beyond convenience. What he wouldn't give to have those carefree days back, with Harry healthy and strong and in love.

"Today is the day that you will claim what is rightfully yours," Lovegood said.

A twinge of regret washed over Severus as he remembered. Remembered Potter professing his love for him, to him. Remembered the way he had refused to return the words; not because he didn't feel them or mean them, but because he thought Harry had deserved better. Harry had been only 17 when the war had ended. What could he possibly know about love and commitment? Snape had taking his feelings of love for the boy and twisted them into anger. He had accused Potter of using him to hide from the world. He refused to believe that the boy could actually love him in any measure close to how much Severus himself had loved Harry.

He had pushed Harry away, sure that he was doing what was best for both of them. Soon Harry would find another and forget him. But Harry had never forgotten Severus, any more than Severus could forget Harry. Instead, Severus had forced them to lose more than 13 years that they could have spent together.

"Today is the day you will release any guilt from the past and embrace the future."

Focusing on Lovegood's eerie words, Snape forced himself to let go of the pain and regret that had consumed him upon Harry's return.

"Today is the day you will commit your entire being to your mate, and accept his entire commitment in return."

Snape closed his eyes, barely daring to imagine a brighter future than the one that had looked so blead for the last three months.

"Today is the day that you will brew a potion to cement your intentions."

Yes, Snape thought.

"Today is the day you will say the incantation that will bind you for your life."

Snape blinked back the tears threatening at his lashes.

"Severus Snape," Luna's strange voice intoned, causing Severus to snap to attention. "Today is the day you will bind yourself to Harry Potter with eternal love and devotion."

"Yes," Snape breathed, studying the witch beside him who didn't look to be herself at the moment.

"Then let us begin," Luna said, standing, and drifting to the potions bench where the ingredients were laid out.

Snape followed her, studying her closely. She seemed to be in some sort of trance. Her eyes were fixed, her breathing even, her normally blue eyes grey and distant. He swallowed, slightly unnerved.

He began brewing the potion as she stood silent and still beside him, her eyes staring straight ahead.

He raised a dropper of liquefied root of asphodel, planning to add the required two drops, when Lovegood stilled his hand. Her gaze still focused in the distance, the eerie voice speaking though her said, "You must first mix the asphodel with a tincture of essence of dittany. Then stir over a low flame for 5 minutes, add a pinch of cinder wood, let rest 7 seconds, stir clockwise, and add."

Snape balked. He checked the instructions again. Nothing she said was there.

As if sensing his disquiet, she spoke again. "This is more than a ritual binding; you must also heal your mate's magical core. You must tend to his pain. You must do this, Severus Snape, or the binding alone will be unequal to your desires."

Severus shivered at the command in her voice. Considering she wasn't even watching him brew, yet seemed to be completely aware of his every move, not to mention not herself at all, he obeyed. He repeated the instructions back to her to be certain he'd heard and remembered them correctly.

He worked in silence, occasionally interrupted by slight deletions and additions from Luna in that odd all-knowing voice. He hoped beyond hope that whatever it was he ended up brewing would work.

After 2 hours, the potion was ready. It was blood red in color with strands of silver treaded throughout. Smoke hung on the surface, but didn't rise into the air above.

Carefully, Severus decanted the potion into the two stainless steel flasks and set them aside.

Luna's voice rung with authority. "He will need a strengthening solution before you begin."

Nodding, Snape retrieved two different vials from his stores. He had to assume that the two wouldn't interfere, lest Luna would have told him otherwise. He held them out to Lovegood. Without hesitation, she reached out her hand, and selected the pearlescent one with a silver sheen.

"Can we go to Harry now?" Snape asked, waiting to see if she had any further instructions for him.

She turned and walked out of the lab, heading toward Snape's bedroom.

Severus followed, only slightly surprised to see the Dream Team in residence, gathered around Harry's sick bed. Severus steeled himself against the sight of the man he loved, who looked to be on death's doorstep. His breathing was ragged, his eyes closed.

Everyone glanced up at their entrance.

"Luna?" Neville asked. "Are you alright?"

Severus glanced away from Harry to look at Luna. She was stark white, her eyes distant, her expression severe. She looked like an old crone, and it was frankly disturbing.

"Luna?" Hermione echoed, stepping towards the witch.

"Don't touch her!"

Hermione froze and everyone looked to Snape. "She seems to be commanding the ritual at the moment. I would guess she's channeling an ancient spirit, or ancient magic at the least."

"How is that possible?" Weasley asked, as Ginevra placed a featherlight charm on a wet cloth and laid it upon Harry's brow.

"No idea," Snape said.

Luna stepped out of the room and Snape made to follow when the others closed in around him.

"Is Luna going to be okay?" Neville asked.

"I presume so," Snape replied.

"Is the potion ready?" Weasley demanded.

"Yes…"

"What do we need to do?" Hermione asked.

"You all…"

"When will we know if it worked or not?" Ginevra queried.

"I…" Snape was frustrated at the constant questions and interruptions. He wanted time alone with Harry. He wanted to shoo everyone away.

Luna returned with a mug of what looks like broth and vegetables. She pulled a chair up next to the bed and pulled Harry into a sitting position.

Harry cried out in pain and Snape stepped forward, but Granger put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Wait," she whispered.

Sweat ran in rivulets down Harry's face and a keening filled the room. Snape clenched his jaw, desperate to ease the other man's suffering.

Luna placed a hand on Harry's head and chanted something none of them could understand. Harry stilled beneath her touch. If Snape didn't know better, he'd think she'd just put him under the Imperius curse.

"Harry Potter, you must eat this," the voice that wasn't hers said.

She spooned the broth into his mouth with efficiency, then held out her hand. "Professor, the strengthening solution."

Snape fumbled in his pockets and pulled it out, placing it in her hand.

Lovegood poured out two spoonfuls, which she fed to the obedient, silent man before her. Then she laid him back down, and pulled out her wand.

Snape winced, afraid of what she might do. She waved her wand at the vial in her hand and it changed into a dropper. Carefully, she placed one drop of the strengthening solution into each of Harry's eyes. Everyone in the room gasp as Harry's eyes flashed silver before settling back into their characteristic green, now with silver strands threaded in the irises.

Then she placed a bead of the solution on Harry's closed lips. "Severus Snape, you must seal this with a kiss."

Ginevra scooted off the bed, and Snape took her place, carefully settling beside Harry. He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Harry's quiescent ones. He almost pulled back at the sensation of power that spread across his lips and radiated between them, the taste of silver spreading across their chaste kiss.

When the tingling sensation seemed to imprint itself more firmly, Snape pulled away, touching a finger to his lips.

"It is time," Lovegood said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is explicit, which has earned this story the M rating. I did try and make it gentle and leave out the crude language though. FYI.

* * *

" _It is time," Lovegood said._ With another wave of her wand, the room they were in lengthened, expanded. Suddenly, it was as if they were standing in a large ballroom with high ceilings, stained glass windows, and wooden floors.

"Form a circle and hold hands," Luna directed. The Dream Team quickly obeyed.

When Snape rose to join them, Luna held out a hand, staying his progress.

With another flick of her wand, Snape found himself and Harry standing in the midst of that circle, facing each other, just as surprised as everyone else. Harry, whose eyes were open but seemed to be unconscious nonetheless, hung before Snape, suspended solely by Luna's magic Snape suspected.

Luna stood on a dais outside the circle, her hair glowing, her wand aloft. "It is time for the potion."

Snape pulled out the two stainless steel vials and looked to Luna. Her gaze was elsewhere, but he knew that if he did something wrong, she would correct him.

He took one of the vials, kissed its open rim, and commanded Harry to drink. Surprisingly, he did, without any resistance. Then Snape took the other vial, opened it, pressed it against Harry's lips, and then drank it himself. He slipped the now empty vials back into his robes.

"Hold his hands."

Snape instinctively grasped Harry's cold hands in his.

"Today is the day that Severus Snape and Harry Potter will be bound, in body, spirit, and soul; in magic and health and mystery."

Luna flicked her wand, and a gold cord weaved it's way un and down Harry's and Snape's arms, meeting at their hands.

"Today is the day that Harry Potter will be made healthy and Severus Snape will be made whole."

Another flick of Luna's wand and silver cords joined the golden ones.

"As friends be their witness, today is the day that two will become one."

With a wave of her wand, bronze filigree wrapped the two together.

Then Luna began to sway, power radiating from her. She chanted in a language none understood. Snape recognized parts of it as the binding incantation, but others he did not understand. The air tingled with magic and everyone held their breath.

"Speak your truth, Severus Snape."

"Vinculo perpetim," Snape said solemnly.

"Speak your truth, Harry Potter."

"Vinculo perpetim" Harry said in a lilting voice, the same spell as Severus. His eyes focused only briefly on Severus, and in them Severus saw the physical pain locked within, before Harry's voice went silent and he retreated back behind whatever mask Luna had constructed.

Luna slashed her wand down and the magic in the room spun and crescendoed, enveloping them all, and then dissipating. In the next moment, Snape found himself naked on the bed with an equally naked Harry Potter.

Snape scrambled to cover Harry, and then himself, as the Granger and Ginevra turned away.

Luna levitated the rest of the strengthening solution, another potion that Snape had never seen before, and a vial of a glowing golden solution that Snape guessed was lubricant. Snape grabbed them out of the air.

"Give him both potions," Luna directed. "Then consummate the bond immediately."

Granger made a squeaking noise and ushered the others out of the room, closing the door behind Harry, Snape, and Luna. Snape swallowed. Even though Luna wasn't herself, he still hesitated to do this in front of her. But if she needed to be present for the ritual, he couldn't well ask her to leave.

She turned then, raising an eyebrow, and Snape quickly unstoppered the two vials and fed them to Harry.

Harry moaned and shook his head, as if coming out of a deep sleep. His eyes met Severus and then glanced to Luna.

"You must complete the circle," Luna's otherworldly voice intoned.

With that, Luna swept from the room and they were alone.

* * *

"Harry…" Severus breathed as both men shifted to lie on their sides facing each other.

"Hi, Sev," Harry replied with a warm smile.

Snape felt overwhelmed. He stared into bright green eyes, and for the first time in days, weeks even, Harry's gaze was clear and present, not clouded by pain. He wanted to scoop the man into his arms and hold onto for dear life. "Are you… how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Harry said. "But ok."

"Is the pain gone?"

Harry considered this. "I don't think so, but… it's like I've been given a temporary reprieve. I can feel it hovering in the distance, but for now, it's okay."

Snape frowned. "The binding should have healed you."

"Well," Harry said, "we haven't completed the ritual yet." Harry reached out and stroked Severus's face.

Snape made a choked sound in his throat, grabbing Harry's hand and pressing it to his lips. He wanted, _needed_ , Harry, so much. Needed to touch and be touched. Needed to make love to the man. But… "I don't want to hurt you," he nearly whimpered.

"You won't," Harry said.

Harry's face looked so serene, so peaceful. It left Snape feeling speechless and wholly undeserving of the pure soul beside him.

"You'll tell me if it hurts? If it's too much?" Snape inquired.

"I will," Harry said, his gaze and his voice filled with sincerity.

Snape leaned forward, barely daring to place featherlight lips against Harry's. He hadn't been able to touch the other man in weeks due to the pain it caused him. It had been torture for Severus, not being able to offer any physical comfort at all to the man he loved.

Harry leaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth, and Severus was lost. Gently, he pulled Harry to him, deepening the kiss. Harry tasted of sunshine and hope and benediction.

"Harry, I…" Sev's voice cracked. "Merlin, I've missed this."

"Me too," Harry said, taking a deep breath and rolling onto his back.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, just winded," Harry said.

Snape scooted closer, running his hands through Harry's hair. He placed a kiss on Harrys' temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

Harry smiled.

"Does it hurt when I touch you?" Severus asked.

"Not right now," Harry said, meeting his gaze with love and longing.

Severus groaned and returned his attention to Harry's heated skin. He began kissing a trail down Harry's body, worshiping all of the places he'd missed since Harry had become so ill.

 _Complete the circle._ Severus thought he knew what that meant. They had to give each other their essence, and take it in return. Harry wasn't strong enough to participate much, but there were ways, Snape knew, as he took Harry's nipple into his mouth and sucked. Harry crooned with pleasure, causing Snape's desire to skyrocket. Oh how he'd missed his responsive lover.

Severus glanced up to meet Harry's gaze. The shared a long, heated look.

"We should hurry," Harry whispered, "I don't know how long my reprieve will last."

Snape knew what Harry meant. Was it the odd potion Luna had given him that had temporarily driven the pain away?

Nodding, and not at all disappointed considering the desire rocketing through his body, Snape continued his perusal down Harry's body, relishing in the taste and scent of Harry's skin. Humming with pleasure, Snape finally reached Harry's member and took it gently into his mouth.

Harry tensed, crying out in pleasure.

"Try and relax," Snape instructed, not wanting Harry to cause himself pain.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Feels amazing," he murmured.

Snape smiled and took Harry into his mouth, pleasuring him until he brought his lover to release, enjoying the heady sensation of all that Harry had to offer him.

Snape crawled up beside Harry, who lay spent, breathing heavily. Snape placed kisses along his jawline, his cheek, his brow. "Okay?" Snape asked.

"Amazing," Harry breathed, turning his head to meet Snape's lips in a soft kiss.

Harry rolled to his side and reached between them, wrapping his hand around Snape's hard length.

Snape hissed and kissed Harry harder, reveling in the feeling of Harry's hand on him, before recalling himself.

"Harry…" he breathed, grabbing his lover's wrist and pulling Harry's hand to his lips. He pressed Harry onto his back. "Rest, love. You shouldn't be exerting yourself."

"But…"

"No buts," Snape said. Then with a smirk, he added, "At least not that kind." Then he deliberately ran a hand down Harry's hip, slipping it beneath the man to the wondrous cheeks beneath.

Harry laughed. "Lecherous old man."

"You have no idea," Snape breathed, as he slid his hand further beneath his partner, his fingers seeking the small pucker of flesh that beckoned him. He touched Harry there and Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes darkening.

"Are you ok?" Snape asked.

"Yes…" Harry breathed.

Pressing gently against Harry's opening, Snape whispered, "We need to complete the circle."

At Harry's confused look, Snape clarified. "We need to give each other our essence, and we need to willingly receive it as well." Pausing to study Harry's reaction, he said, "I swallowed yours, I need to give you mine."

He didn't want to hurt Harry, or rush him, or pressure him, but they had no choice. He didn't doubt Harry wanted this as much as he did, but both knew this could be a very painful endeavor given Harry's condition. They'd tried this only once since Harry had come to him three months ago, and they'd had to stop—Harry couldn't tolerate the pain.

"I know," Harry whispered. "It's ok. I'll manage."

Snape cursed. He didn't want Harry to just manage, he wanted Harry to enjoy it. He wanted Harry to beg for more, like he used to after the war, after Harry had come to him looking for release, for solace. They'd made love more times than Snape could count and he missed the easy affection, the carefree times, the lack of pain and fear and impending loss.

"Severus?" Harry asked, reaching out to stroke Snape's face. "If this works, we'll have a lifetime to enjoy each other's pleasure." Harry brought his own fingers to his lips, kissed the tips, and then placed them against Severus's lips. "I miss you making love to me."

Snape hung his head, a sob trying to break free. Forcing back the unwelcome tears, and feeling Harry's hand on his flagging member once more, he swallowed. Cleared his throat. Nodded.

Snape reached for his wand and cast a lubrication spell on himself and Harry. Then he cast another spell at Harry's opening, relaxing the muscles there in hopes of making it easier on Harry. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said, his gaze steady and full of love.

Snape kissed his lips and then position himself between Harry's legs. "Try not to tense, love. I will go slow."

True to his word, Snape moved infinitesimally slow, pushing in millimeter by millimeter. Once inside his partner, he asked, "Okay?"

Harry smiled and twitches his hips, eliciting a groan from Snape. "More than okay," Harry breathed. "Move please."

Snape moved slowly, feeling the wonderful friction of his partner's body.

"Ohhhh…" Harry called. "Oh, Severus," Harry raised his hips to meet Snape's gentle thrust.

Snape's breath caught in his throat, his pleasure rising. "Harry, please," Snape rasped, "Relax. Let me."

"It's okay," Harry said, still moving beneath his lover. "I feel fine. I feel great. I feel, ohhh…"

"Harry…" Snape breathed, moving more quickly.

"Yes…"

Snape slid his hand around Harry's renewed arousal and in mere moments, Harry was crying out, his pleasure peaking. And at that moment, Snape lost it, shouting out his own release as Harry encouraged him with words and touches.

Breathing hard, Snape pulled out of Harry and flopped down beside him. "Okay, love?" Snape asked, brushing a lock of hair from Harry's temple.

Harry didn't answer, looking at Snape instead with a look that was a mixture of wonder and terror.

And then Snape felt it too.

Magic swelled around them, encompassing them in a whirlwind of color and sensation. It was as beautiful as it was violent, a storm of power linking them together in the binding.

Harry cried out in pain, and Snape rolled to his side, gathering Harry to his chest, and held him tightly as the winds of wild magic buffeted them both.

A moment later, Snape felt a tearing sensation deep within him, as if his insides were being shredded. He held onto Harry tighter, trying to protect the man he loved.

He felt Harry shudder and go limp in his arms.

"NO!" Snape screamed, "No no no no no," Snape sobbed. "Harry…"

And then agony that was his body reached a crescendo, tearing them apart. Snape grabbed Harry's limp hand, refusing to let go, confused as to why a binding ceremony was separating them instead of joining them. Snape's last thoughts were: _Neither can die while the other survives_ and _Is this the way I die?_


	6. Chapter 6

The Dream Team huddled around Luna, watching her as she sat stoically, her eyes grey and stormy. She was eerily silent and unmoving and it unnerved them all. It had been nearly 30 minutes and still everyone sat on pins and needles, waiting for they didn't know what.

Then Luna made a high pitched noise, her face suddenly creased in pain, and collapsed.

"Luna!"

They rushed to her side, but could not rouse her. Instead, they lifted her to the couch and covered her in a blanket.

"Someone needs to check on Harry," Ginny announced.

"I'll do it," Hermione volunteered.

"No," Ron said, placing a hand on her arm. "I'll do it. They probably aren't dressed." Ron's face reddened.

"You're right," Hermione said, blushing as well.

Ron walked to the door and knocked loudly. "Harry? Snape? Everything ok in there?" Ron knocked again. "Harry?" Ron glanced back at his friends' worried expressions.

"I'm coming in," Ron announced, trying the door and finding it locked.

"Alohamora," Hermione called, pointing her wand at the door, which opened promptly.

Ron stepped inside, overwhelmed by trepidation at what he might find. His eyes widened at the sight. Harry and Snape were lying naked on the bed, spread eagle, their hands intertwined between them, a new copper colored cord wrapping around the already gold and silver cords of the earlier bonding ritual.

They were out cold, but their chests rose and fell in unison. And more than that, a golden light surrounded them, emanating from their pores. As he stood frozen, he watched in awe as Harry's body seemed to fill out, the sallow waxen skin taking on a healthier hue, the too skinny frame taking on muscle and tone. And while this occurred, tremors rippled between the surface of Snape's skin.

"Ron? What's going on?" Hermione called from the other room.

Ron jumped. He rushed to the bed and pulled sheets and blankets over the two men.

"You can come in now," he replied.

The Dream Team rushed in.

Hermione gasped. "Are they…"

"They're fine," Ron said, suddenly certain for the first time. "Harry's fine. Or he will be."

Everyone watched as the healing continued and Harry grew in health and strength before their very eyes, his color returning, his body sunken body filling in, his skin faintly glowing.

* * *

Harry, Snape, and Luna were out cold for nearly 16 hours. Luna was the first to wake, her blue eyes confused yet clear. She sat up, asking only, "What happened?"

Snape and Harry opened their eyes at the same moment. They looked to each other. Snape gaped. "Harry… you're alive… and you look…" Snape paused, swallowed hard. "How do you feel?"

Harry beamed at him and launched himself at Snape.

Snape found himself being pressed into the mattress as Harry kissed him eagerly. "I feel fantastic!" Harry said. "Better than fantastic!"

Snape raised their still joined hands and studied them. Gold, silver, and copper ropes of glittering energy wrapped around them, binding them. Snape opened his mouth to comment, but Harry was kissing him, demanding the intimacies he'd not been able to tolerate in his weak, dying body.

A loud knocking sounded at the door.

Harry paused only momentarily in his administrations. "Bugger off," Harry yelled, casting locking and silencing charms on Snape's bedroom door. Then he returned his attention to Snape.

Snape put his hands on Harry's shoulders. He felt giddy with joy and relief. He laughed, a sound as foreign to him as it surely was to Harry. "You better let your friends know you're okay or they will never let us be," Snape commented.

Cursing, Harry grabbed his wand, conjured a piece of parchment and a Muggle pen, wrote a quick note, and banished it into the sitting room. Then, with a heated look that Snape hadn't seen in 13 years, he let himself love and be loved by the one and only Harry Potter. Merlin, how he'd missed this man.

* * *

Hermione shrieked when the parchment popped into existence mere inches from her face.

With the skill of a seeker, Ginny grabbed it out of the air and opened it, reading it aloud for everyone's sake.

 _We are both fine. Better than fine. Sev and I have some issues to resolve. Come back in one hour. Bring food. Love, Harry_


End file.
